Legends:Cereano
Os Cereanos foram uma espécie de humanóides mamíferos sofisticados e com um alto nível cultural do planeta Cerea na Orla Média. Todos os membros da espécie apresentavam uma cabeça pontiaguda que carregavam grandes cérebros binários que os permitiam se concentrar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eles tinham um físico semelhante ao dos humanos e possuiam um coração extra que fornecia uma melhor circulação do sangue para alimentar seus dois cérebros. Eles eram geralmente encontrados nos rankings de Cavaleiro Jedi devido a capacidade de pensar mais avançada e um membro da raça, Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, servia o Conselho Jedi nos últimos anos da República. Biologia Possuiam um crânio que se extendia mais de 20 centímetros acima de sua testa, alojavam grandes e complexos cérebros binários, que era alimentado por um coração extra. A estrutura binária do pensamento Cereano os permitiam refletir os dois lados de uma questão de uma vez, que também os ajudava a processar informações e resolver problemas rapidamente. Por causa de sua natureza pensativa, os Cereanos tinham a tendência de serem calmos, analíticos e racionais, preferindo um estilo de vida pacífico que os permitiam viver em harmonia com a natureza e outras formas de vida. Por causa do tamanho de seus crânios, era normal terem problemas nas costas. Sociedade & Cultura Os Cereanos formaram uma sociedade de baixa tecnologia em sua terra natal, e preferiam viver isolados do resto da galáxia, no entanto, uma disputa geracional eclodiu em Cerea quando os Cereanos jovens se rebelaram contra a sua sociedade de baixa tecnologia. Muitos deles queriam possuir tal tecnologia, que era comum na República Galáctica, como naves espaciais. Essa "rebelião" foi sufocada pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, que traçou o líder do movimento, Ephant Mon, para Tatooine. Os machos da espécie envelheciam mais rápido que as fêmeas, que tinham a expectativa de vida similar ao dos Humanos. Tinha menos machos do que fêmeas fazendo com que o casamento poligâmico fosse uma necessidade para a sobrevivência da raça, o macho primeiramente tinha uma "esposa de título" e quatro a dez "esposas de honra". Os JediCereanos eram isentos do voto de ser obrigatoriamente solteiro devido à sua pequena taxa de natalidade. thumb|left|166px|[[Legends:Mestre Jedi|Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, membro do Alto Conselho Jedi]] Vários Cereanos usavam cristais Kasha especialmente forjados como um instrumento de meditação. Ao focar os pensamentos quando em contato com o cristal, as distrações eram eliminadas, criando um ambiente de meditação excepcional. Alguns Jedi da raça usavam esses cristais em seus sabres, para aumentar a concentração, inclusive em combates intensos. Cereanos na galáxia Durante a Era da Velha República, Paran Am-Ris era um Senador Cereano que estava presente durante as negociações da paz entre a República e o Império Sith. Ele se tornou o Chanceler provisório após o assassinato do ex-Chanceler Os Cereanos eram geralmente encontrados nos níveis de Cavaleiro Jedi, devido a capacidade natural de concentração da espécie. Na época em que o planeta se encontrava desprotegido, a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes invadiu o planeta, matando mais de um milhão de Cereanos, afastando-os ainda mais dos assuntos da galáxia. Ki-Adi-Mundi era um Mestre Jedi Cereano e membro do Conselho Jedi nos anos de decadência da República. Tap-Nar-Pal era o Padawan de Ronhar Kim e foram mortos devido a uma armadilha formada por Darth Sidious. thumb|235px|[[Legends:Tap-Nar-Pal|Tap-Nar-Pal, um Padawan Cereano]] Na época de Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, os Cereanos desenvolveram uma tradição única da Força, chamada de Ner Yan. Nessa tradição, um grupo se juntava e vinculava suas mentes, embora de uma forma casual. Ka-Tu-Un era um adepto dessa tradição e foi confudido com um Jedi pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 15: The Final Battle'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Death Star'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' Aparições Não-Canônicas *''The Lesson'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 game'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 6'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * * * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * Categoria:Espécies sencientes (C) Categoria:Cereanos Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes